halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show
The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show is the sixth incarnation of the Scooby-Doo franchise. It originally aired on ABC from September 10, 1983 to December 1, 1984. However, the name was changed to The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries for the second season in 1984. Season 1 overview For this incarnation of the show, Hanna-Barbera attempted to combine elements of both the current format and the newer Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format. Daphne Blake was added back to the cast after a three-year absence. The plots of each episode feature her, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo solving supernatural mysteries under the cover of being reporters for a teen magazine. Each half-hour program was made up of two 11-minute episodes, which would upon occasion be two parts of one half-hour-long episode. Season 2 overview The second season of this format, broadcast as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984, continued the same format, and included six two-part episodes featuring original Scooby-Doo characters Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, both absent from the series for five years. Fred's last name is given as "Rogers" initially in his return appearance to the series in the episode "Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo," although later in the same episode it is corrected as "Jones"; Rogers had been established as Shaggy's surname the previous season. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries theme song is performed in the style of Thriller-era Michael Jackson. The accompanying opening credits feature shots of a row of monsters dancing like the zombies in Jackson's "Thriller" music video. Episodes Season 1 # Scooby The Barbarian/No Sharking Zone # Scoobygeist/The Quagmire Quake Caper (The first segment is a spoof of the 1982 blockbuster horror movie, "Poltergeist") # Hound Of The Scoobyvilles/The Dinosaur Deception (The first segment is based on the 1972 telefilm, "The Hound of Baskervilles" which aired on ABC as part of their Movie of the Weekend.) # The Creature Came From Chem Lab/No Thanks, Masked Manx # Scooby Of The Jungle/Scooby-Doo and Cyclops, Too (In the first segment, Ivan is voiced by Hervé Villechaize. The French actor is known for playing evil henchman Nick Nack in the James Bond film, "The Man with the Golden Gun" (1974), as well as Mr. Roarke's (Ricardo Montalbán) assistant, Tattoo, in the ABC television series "Fantasy Island" (1978–1984). The white suits Mr. Cyclops and Ivan were wearing resemble the same white suits worn by Mr. Roarke and Tattoo.) # Scooby Roo/Scooby's Gold Medal Gambit # Wizards And Warlocks/Scoobsie (In the second segment, the soap opera, "Genuine Hospital" is spoof of the ABC soap opera, "General Hospital", and the name and plot is a spoof of the hit film "Tootsie".) # The Mark Of Scooby/The Crazy Carnival Caper (In the first segment, the masked hero that Scooby sees in the play and dreams of being is a spoof or parody of Zorro.) # Scooby And The Minotaur/Scooby Pinch Hits # The Fall Dog/The Scooby Coupe (The name and premise of the first segment is a spoof of the hit TV series "The Fall Guy".) # Who's Minding The Monster?/Scooby a la Mode # Where's Scooby Doo? # Wedding Bell Boos! Season 2 # Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo # Scooby's Peep Hole Pandemonium/The Hand of Horror # Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be?/The Stoney Glare Stare # Mission Un-Doo-Able/The Bee Team (The name of the first segment could be considered a spoof of "Mission Impossible") # Doom Service/A Code in the Nose # Ghost of the Ancient Astronauts # The Night of the Living Toys/South Pole Vault (The name of the first segment is a spoof of the 1967 zombie film "Night of the Living Dead".) # A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle # A Night Louse at the White House # The 'Dooby Dooby Doo' Ado/Showboat Scooby # Sherlock Doo # A Scary Duel With a Cartoon Ghoul/E*I*E*I*O # The Nutcracker Scoob Category:Television Category:Ghosts Category:Vampires